


Communion

by b0died



Series: Ask And Ye Shall Receive [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0died/pseuds/b0died
Summary: Nico learned quickly that men in the Sparda family liked to make strong first impressions.Nero, Dante and Vergil formally induct Nico into the family.





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XenonWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonWitch/gifts).



> Yeehaw! Fic request fill for XenonWitch.

Nico learned quickly that men in the Sparda family liked to make strong first impressions. Roughened hands traced over her stomach, palms slid over her arms, fingers studied the tattoos that adorned her body. Lips kissed softly at her neck and when she opened her eyes, Nero stared into them apprehensively.

“Nico, you’re sure you wanna do this?” He asked. His eyebrows were knitted with worry. Nico’s reply was cut off with a gasp when two hands slid under her undershirt and gripped at her breasts briefly. Below, fingers glided over the clothed cleft of her ass. Nico tugged Nero closer by the hem of his sweater.

“I already said yes,” she affirmed, pulled teasingly at one of his belt loops. “You don’t have to worry.”

Nero sighed. “I kinda do with these freaks.”

He referred to his uncle and father who were comfortably indulging themselves with Nico’s body. Dante stood behind Nico and pulled apart the snaps of her top while Vergil stood to her side and deftly undid her belt.

“Don’t insult the girl by trying to make her beg,” Vergil said snidely as he kissed Nico’s cheek.

“Yeah, pretty rude, kiddo,” Dante casually added.

“That’s _not_ what I was trying to do,” Nero grumbled in response, nose crinkled in annoyance. Nico chuckled and traced her fingers over her friend’s jaw. His expression softened considerably when he looked at her.

“C’mere, dumbass.” Nico brought him down for a kiss. Nero’s lips were soft against hers. As their kiss deepened, Nico helped Nero shrug off his coat. Vergil followed suit and hung his coat over a nearby chair. Dante had already thrown his shirt off haphazardly and he helped his twin out of his vest. The youngest Sparda lifted his arms up and tugged his sweater off, revealed his lean muscled chest. Nico bit her bottom lip at the sight and her friend smiled at her.

“You’re overdressed,” Nero said as he slipped off Nico’s top. He paused when he saw her chest tattoo; an elegant spread of roses and thorns adorned her décolletage, a crossed wrench and hammer at the center of it emphasized by a halo of lined rays. 

“Never seen this one…,” Nero observed as he traced a finger over the intricate tattoo.

“Well, I’m not the type to go ‘round flashing my chest to everyone.” The craftswoman winked at her friend. “Consider yourself special.”

Dante’s hands gripped Nico by the hips and brought her down in his lap as he sat on the bed. He was already naked and Nico felt the heat of his erection through her shorts. Nico tilted her head back and kissed Dante by his mouth as she kicked off her boots. Chilled hands slid her shorts and panties off in one go. She looked down to see Vergil examining her sex. He experimentally rubbed his thumb up over her labia and pushed it in over her clit. Nico bit back a moan, her hips jolted. Her legs were quickly pulled apart as the elder twin slotted his tongue against Nico’s pussy which caused the girl to throw her back with a gasp.

Nero sat beside her and immediately dove in at her exposed neck, licked lightly before biting down softly. Dante did the same with the other side of her neck and Nico knew it was going to be a pain in the ass to hide the marks they were undoubtedly leaving on her. As Vergil continued to lap at her pussy, Dante thrusted his length against her ass and pulled at one of her nipples. Nero took the other breast in his mouth, dragged his tongue over the bud of it. She looked down and tried not to stare at the size of his cock. When she took it in her hand, she couldn’t even wrap her fingers fully around it. Nero bucked his hips at her touch and attacked her neck again with his teeth.

Dante laid back on the bed and Vergil seemed to immediately understand what he wanted to do. He stood up and brought Nico with him, gripped her by the hips and guided her to sit on Dante’s face.

“That’s it, darling,” Vergil cooed as Nico sighed and rolled herself back against Dante’s tongue. He settled himself behind Dante and gently pushed Nico down flat against his twin’s body. The position made her come face to face with the devil-hunter’s cock. She bit her lip; it was thick and long, just as daunting as Nero’s.

Dante wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in place as swallowed up her sex. He was rougher with his tongue than Vergil and Nico tried not to jerk around too much. Nero knelt down in front of Dante’s lap and gripped his uncle’s erection, angled it aside to kiss Nico again, his tongue darted out to taste her. She broke off with a small nip to Nero’s bottom lip and licked her tongue up Dante’s length, from base to tip. Nero mirrored her action on the other side. They worked in tandem, their tongues lathered Dante’s cock with spit, lips kissed the tip when they reached it. Dante groaned in appreciation against Nico’s pussy, pulled at her labia gently with his teeth. Nico pulled off and worked the shaft with her hand and Nero threaded a hand through her hair, angled her head up to claim her mouth again.

Behind her, Vergil opened a bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. He spread one of her cheeks with his free hand and rubbed a lubed finger over Nico’s asshole. Nico gasped at the feeling and yelped when the elder twin nudged the tip of his finger into her. Vergil raised his eyebrows at Nico’s reaction and looked down at Dante, who looked just as dubious.

“Nico, darling,” Vergil said as he stroked his thumb over Nico’s anus. “Have you ever had it here before?”

Nico felt her face heat up. She looked up at Nero who gazed down at her with concern. “No…never there.”

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Dante smirked underneath her. He gave Nico’s clit a wet kiss.

Nero sneered at his uncle’s response. “You’re such a fuckin’ sleaze.”

“Do you think you can handle it?” Vergil asked Nico as he gently squeezed her hip.

The inventor figured she was already far too deep into this experience to not go through with it. “Y-yeah…I can.”

“Are you sure?” Nero asked once more.

Nico flashed him an indignant look. “Keep second guessing my choices and I’ll kick you outta this party.”

Nero scoffed. His father chuckled, satisfied with Nico’s answer. He brought Nico up a bit more so her asshole hovered over Dante’s mouth. “Get to work, brother.”

Dante happily obeyed Vergil’s command and licked his tongue broadly over Nico’s hole. Nico immediately keened at the sensation and sat further back on Dante’s face. It felt nothing like getting eaten out; the pleasure was more abrupt and raw. The devil-hunter’s hot tongue over the sensitive muscle sent waves of pleasure through Nico’s body, made her legs feel like jelly. In the midst of it, Nero stood up and stroked his cock. Nico replaced his hand with hers and took him into her mouth, undulating her tongue against the underside of his cock as she swallowed him down.

“Nico,” Nero gasped.

Their fun was abruptly cut off when Vergil removed her from Dante’s face and angled her ass up. He slowly but steadily breached her hole with one finger and Nico gasped at the new sensation. It felt strange, being penetrated there, but she couldn’t say it was entirely unpleasant. Dante rubbed at her clit to help distract her from the discomfort. His twin gave the girl a moment to adjust to one finger before shoving in another. Nico swallowed down Nero’s cock again to give herself something else to focus on. Nero grunted and thrusted further into Nico’s mouth, knew that he was down her throat.

“Pinch me if I get too rough,” Nero said. Nico nodded, her gaze playful and expectant.

As Nero slowly fucked into Nico’s mouth, Vergil added a third finger. Dante brought his hands up and hooked his thumbs into Nico’s hole alongside his brother’s fingers. _That_ caused Nico to jolt forward. She let out a squeak like moan around Nero’s cock. As Dante stretched her hole with his thumbs, Vergil fanned his fingers inside and thrusted them into her, deep and steady.

“Who do you want here?” Vergil’s voice was velvet soft and Nico could hear the grin in his voice. She pulled off Nero’s cock and wiggled her ass back against the fingers stuffed inside her, looked at the eldest Sparda coyly.

“You spent the most time on it,” she stated, her voice a little coarse from the throat massage Nero gave her.

“Aww, what!” Dante complained under her.

Vergil flicked his forehead and smiled down at him condescendingly. “Be a gentleman for once and listen to what the girl says.”

Their positions were quickly readjusted. It wasn't expressed but they all knew Nero would lay claim over her other entrance. The youngest Sparda laid down opposite in Dante’s place and he brought Nico down on his lap. As the two got comfortable, Dante took a moment to kiss his brother and stroke his neglected cock. Vergil hummed in appreciation.

Nero cursed when he looked down at Nico’s pussy. She was soaked; her labia shook with arousal and gleamed with her juices.

“Jesus, Nico,” Nero said as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Nico’s vagina. “You’re fuckin’ shaking down there…” His blue eyes studied Nico’s face. “You ready for me?”

Nico tentatively sat back, the tip of his cock teased at her vaginal entrance. She took another deep breath and nodded. “Y-yeah…”

He smirked at her. “You sure?”

Nico scowled, annoyed that Nero insisted on second-guessing her. “Nero, _buddy_ , I swear to God — ah!”

Her complaint was cut off by a shocked squeak as Nero grabbed her hips and shoved her a third of the way down on his cock. Nico shouted out in half pain and half pleasure, her fingers scratched down Nero’s chest. She bit her lip, tried to hold back a moan while Nero continued to impale her, and failed. Nero’s grin was all teeth at his friend’s reaction.

“Christ, you’re tight,” Nero groaned. He rolled his hips and thrusted up into her wet, velvet like heat.

Hands came down to gently guide the inventor to lay atop of Nero. Vergil settled behind her, straddled over his son’s legs. He rubbed his cock against her backside. Nico looked back at it and bit her lip out of nervousness; this was going to be a stretch, literally. Vergil quickly lubed his cock and held it at the base, hooked his thumb into the ring of muscle to stretch it slightly as he nudged in the tip. She tensed up instinctively and Vergil pushed down on the small of her back to still her.

“Relax, darling,” Vergil said softly. “Help her out, son.”

Nero grabbed Nico’s asscheeks with both hands and spread her wide. He swallowed up her sweet whimpers with a kiss as his father pushed in. Nico gripped the sheets on either side of Nero’s face and willed herself to relax as best as possible but the stretch was overwhelming. All the lube and preparation couldn’t prepare her for the sheer girth that was spearing her open. She pulled away from Nero’s kiss to gasp. She looked down at him with a gaze that was pure want. Her pupils were blown wide, eyebrows knitted together with awe, her reddened, abused lips parted open almost pouting. Nero found himself at a loss for words at her expression but he knew that it was a sight he wanted to see again after this.

Dante stood on the side of the bed, stroked himself as he watched Nico’s ass take his brother in. He whistled. “You’re taking it like a champ, kid.”

Nico could only groan in response. She took in deep breaths once her ass was flush with Vergil’s hips and his cock was fully sheathed inside.

“God _damn_ …,” Nico panted. “ _Damn_ it, that’s a lot…”

“You’re doing _very_ well,” Vergil encouraged her as he massaged her back.

Dante went around the other side of the bed and positioned himself at Nico’s mouth. She sat up a bit, leaned on her hands and opened her mouth wide. The devil-hunter shoved in halfway the first go and Nico strained to accommodate for it. All three of them were inside her now and Nico had never felt so full. They gave her a moment of reprieve and Nico knew it was just a quiet wake before the tsunami that was about to hit her.

They all pulled back simultaneously and thrusted into her, deep. Nico’s shriek was caught in her throat, blocked by Dante’s length. A hand instinctively went up to push against Dante’s thighs and Vergil yanked both her wrists back and snapped his hips forward in the process. Dante held her by the hair and rolled his cock into her throat with leisurely thrusts. Below her, Nero sucked and nipped at Nico’s tits as he fucked upwards into her impossibly wet pussy. Nico’s fingers clenched and unclenched as an orgasm overcame her, the pleasure knocking out all her other senses. Her body shook but both Vergil and Nero’s hands kept her firmly in place as they continued to drive into her.

Dante tugged Nico’s head back so she was looking up at him, her eyes nearly rolled back, expression entirely wanton. He looked over at how Vergil and Nero thrusted into her at the same pace, keeping her full and moaning around his cock.

“You’re impressive, kid,” Dante grunted with a smirk. “Takes a special kind of girl to handle just one of us but you’re taking us all.”

“Impressive indeed,” Vergil purred in agreement. “My judgement was correct, as per usual.”

Nero stilled underneath them, angled his head to look at his father. “Hey, remember _I’m_ the one who met her first. Both of you should be thanking _me_ for even having the chance at Nico. Coulda kept her all to myself.”

“Well,” Dante began, his tone full of mirth. “I met her _grandma_ so technically —“

“Shut the hell up, Dante,” Nero scowled up at his uncle. “Fuckin’ moron.”

Nico giggled despite the cock in her mouth. Dante raised an eyebrow and grinned. He pulled out of her mouth and rubbed the tip of his cock against her cheek. “Think this is funny, pretty girl?”

Nico smiled up at him. “Just a lil’.”

Vergil hummed said as he canted his hips forward harshly. Nico gasped. “That’s not right. You should be rendered speechless at this point.”

“It’s cuz you’re not keeping up with me, old man,” Nero said as he thrusted up just as cruelly. Nico gasped again.

Vergil’s eyes narrowed at his son. “ _Excuse_ me?”

Nero bit at one of Nico’s nipples. “You heard me.”

Nico quickly found herself at the mercy of a family competition of who could fuck her harder, thrust in deeper and rip the loudest reactions out of her. She couldn’t complain though. Her body was wracked with pleasure at how all three of their thick cocks kept her thoroughly filled. Both Nero and Vergil’s hips slammed against Nico’s body with each thrust, their cocks and balls rubbed and slapped against each other wetly. Dante’s cock kept her mouth wide open and forced all her moans and screams down her own throat. Her chin dribbled with spit, viscous lines of saliva hung between her chin and the devil-hunter’s balls.

Their thrusts becoming punishingly hard and the bed creaked and groaned underneath them. It only made Nico more aroused and the filthy sounds of her wet cunt getting pummeled was proof of that. She had always been one to like it rough and was often disappointed with lackluster bed partners. The Sparda men were a far cry from what she was used to and Nico’s future expectations for what was acceptable as “good” sex had already skyrocketed.

Despite his efforts not to, Nero was the first to come. He dug his nails into the meat of Nico’s ass as he did and cursed through his orgasm. Dante pulled Nico off his cock to allow her to wail as Nero came inside her, his final thrusts sharp and deep. Nico gasped for air, chest stuttered, eyes rolled back in her head. Her thighs shook as she came again as well, her cunt clamped around Nero’s cock like a vice.

“Fuuuck, Nico, Nico,” Nero chanted as he bit down on her shoulder and reveled in the high of his orgasm.

Vergil chuckled at his son. “Look who needs to keep up now.”

Nero flashed his father a glare and gave him the finger.

“Maybe later,” Vergil said in response. He adjusted his grip around Nico’s elbows and pounded his hips forward. Dante shoved his cock down into her mouth to muffle her scream. The twins gave each other a knowing glance before getting back to work. They fucked in and out of Nico’s body at staggered intervals; when Vergil pulled out, Dante pushed in. Below her, Nero sucked at her tits and squeezed her nipples, kissed her saliva stained jaw and whispered encouragements.

Dante was the second to come. He pulled out with a growl to paint Nico’s face with semen. Nico kept her mouth wide for it, closed her eyes as ribbons of Dante’s cum decorated her face. He shoved down the girl’s mouth one more time, her nose pressed against his crotch. The devil-hunter cupped the back of Nico’s head with one hand and held the position as he emptied out.

“That’s it, babe, take it all down,” Dante grunted as Nico swallowed the rest of his seed. He stroked her hair appreciatively and pulled out once he was sated, gently wiped the tip of his cock against Nico’s lips.

Vergil pulled Nico back so she was slotted against his chest. Her body was limp and shivered slightly.

“It’s just us now, darling,” Vergil said coolly into her ear. He nuzzled her neck. “Be a good girl and scream for me.”

Out of the three Sparda men, Vergil’s fuck was the harshest. His thrusts were just _mean_ but Nico couldn’t hold back the moans being ripped from her mouth. It was like he was trying to drill the feeling of his cock directly into Nico’s memory. Nico’s body fully spasmed when she felt fingers against her clit. She looked down to see Nero rubbing his fingers over it as he watched his father fuck his best friend open. The direct sensation from her clit seared through her body and she cried out, involuntarily fought against Vergil’s hold. Vergil’s laugh was low in her ear and his grip only got tighter, his thrusts faster. Dante sat beside Nico and aided in Nero’s quest to thoroughly overwhelm her. He roughly shoved two fingers into her still soaked pussy as Nero massaged her clit.

Nico threw her head back with a scream, orgasm taking over her yet again. Vergil bit down on her shoulder as he came as well, his semen coating her insides with each remaining thrust. Stars sparkled over her vision. Her body went limp and she collapsed atop of Nero when Vergil finally released her. The inventor’s body shook and vibrated with oversensitivity as she gasped for air. Dante settles behind her with Vergil and they both marveled her gape and the semen that dripped out from both her holes.

Nero wrapped his arms around Nico’s shivering body and kissed her cheek. “Hey...you alright?”

Nico slowly raised her head and nodded, her brown eyes glittering. Nero smiled as she rested her forehead against his and tried to catch her breath. The girl pulled away after her lungs calmed down a bit. Nico looked behind her at Dante. She brought her hands back to spread her assheeks wide, causing more cum to spill out from her.

“You didn’t have your go yet,” Nico croaked, her eyes filled with anticipation.

All three of the Sparda men exchanged glances, shocked that Nico already had the energy to go again. The twins smirked at her lasciviously. Nero turned her face to look at him again and Nico knew what he was going to ask. She silenced him with a finger over his mouth.

“Yeah, I want to. Yeah, we’re goin’ to.” Nico playfully dragged her finger over Nero’s lip. “No, you don’t have to worry.”

Nero sighed but smiled. He caught Nico’s lips in a quick kiss before Dante lifted her into his hold.

 

* * *

 

When Nico comes to, she’s in a bath tub filled with warm water. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the bright lights of the bathroom. Even without her glasses, she was able to make out a little rubber ducky with devil horns that floated atop the bath. It bobbed left and right against the ripples. Hands threaded through her hair and she realized they belonged to Nero when she leaned back. He was massaging shampoo into her scalp.

“Mornin’,” Nero greeted her. He covered her eyes while he poured water over her head to wash out the shampoo.

“Wh…what happened?” Nico’s coarse voice surprised her. She cleared her throat with a cough.

“You kinda passed out after the third round,” Nero laughed. “S'all good though. We were all surprised you lasted that long.”

Nico recalled it now. Dante had practically pillaged her asshole. Vergil _and_ Nero stuffed themselves into her pussy. A lot of biting and digging her nails into skin. Her holes overflowing with semen. Orgasming so much that she saw stars and went numb. “Oh…okay.”

Nero washed away the rest of the shampoo and turned Nico’s face towards his. His face was dewy from the heat of the bath and it brought out the angles of his cheekbones. His expression was soft and relaxed, not holding any of the brash cockiness he usually carried. Nico tried not to sigh at the sight of him; he really was too handsome.

“Thanks for doing this with us,” Nero said as he traced a finger alongside Nico’s cheek. “I know it’s weird by human standards.”

“You mean downright fucked up?” Nico grinned with a raised eyebrow. Nero smiled back. The inventor quickly looked away so she wouldn’t end up staring.

Nico recalled the conversation they all had before they got down and dirty. Vergil had rattled on about underworld traditions and demon families solidifying lifelong bonds and whatnot. At first, she called them out for bullshitting her.

“Ya’ll wild for this one,” she had scolded them. “Think I’ll just submit just cuz it’s ‘tradition’?” She had even rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

Dante was the one who was able to calm her down. “There’s nothing but respect for you here, Nico. That’s why we’re even asking you about it.”

And Nero had reassured her. “You have every right to tell us to fuck off.”

In all honesty, Nero being a part of this ‘tradition’ was the deciding factor for Nico. She knew she couldn’t have the future she fantasized about having with him since he was already engaged. She figured that maybe if she did this, she could get the infatuation fucked out of her. Nico now realized how entirely foolish that plan was.

“Have ya’ll…done this with Kyrie?” Nico needed to know. If she didn’t, it would drive her mad.

Nero paused. He drew his hand away and dipped it into the bath, waded it through the water.

“No,” he answered.

“Why not?” Nico asked. “She’s your fiancé…seems like a bond that should be ‘solidified’ or whatever.”

Nero shook his head with a rueful smile. “Nah…Vergil doesn’t really like her. And I think it would be too much for her.” Nero chuckled, recalled the Sweet Surrender breaker that Nico had made for him _because_ of Kyrie's sensitivities. “Like Dante said, it takes a special kind of girl to handle this sort of thing.”

Nico nodded slowly. She didn’t know how to feel about that. “Right…”

She didn’t regret it. It was a mind-blowing experience, one that would remain in her memories til death. To claim Vergil, Dante and Nero at the same time was a feat Nico never even imagined of beforehand. And lasting three rounds with three men that had an endless supply of demonic power at their fingertips - Nico wasn’t sure how many other humans had that kind of victory under their belts.

Nico wanted to walk away from with a spring to her step and a feeling of self-centered satisfaction. But her feelings for Nero got in the way of that. She would never be able to forget the way he made her scream in pleasure…or the gentle way he was taking care of her now. She glanced at the ring on Nero’s finger and willed herself not to show her anguish. Nero would never be hers.

“Nico? Hey, what’s wrong?”

Nico blinked and tears fell from her eyes. She didn’t even realize they had formed in the first place. Nero brought a hand up to wipe them away but Nico pushed him off, the bath water sloshed with her sudden movement.

“N-no, I’m fine. Really,” Nico managed to say even as more tears streamed over her cheeks.

“Bullshit,” Nero admonished, his eyebrows knitted with worry. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No! It’s fine.” Nico breathed in deep and covered her eyes. She wiped away her own tears and braced her hands against the sides of the bathtub. “Y’know, I should get goin’ now. It’s prolly late as hell and I have a whole commission thing I gotta have done in a couple days. Haven’t even started it so —”

Her legs immediately gave out under her once she tried to stand up and Nero caught her in his arms. Aching pain bloomed through her body from how sore her ass and vagina were.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nico winced. Her legs tingled with numbness. “Can’t even stand up…”

“One of the many symptoms of a demon foursome,” Nero said as he set her down. “Sorry…”

Nico didn’t say anything in response. She brought her knees up to her chin and turned her head away so Nero couldn’t see her tears. Her chest and throat seized up with heartache and she struggled not to make any pathetic sounds. Nero rubbed a hand over her back and felt guilt seep into his heart when Nico tensed at his touch.

“Nico, c’mon…tell me what I did.”

“Nothin’! You didn’t do anything wrong,” Nico sobbed out with a pained laugh. “I’m just…bein’ a crybaby…”

“Is this about Kyrie?” Nero asked.

Nico cursed her friend for never being as dim as she thought he was. She took a stuttered breath. “Yeah…I suppose.”

Nero sighed and scratched the back of his head. “If you’re worried about this upsetting her, I already told her about it. And she understands…sorta. Vergil says humans can only understand so much…listen, Nico, I’m sorry. I shoulda told you that before we even started —”

“That’s good to know,” Nico interrupted, her voice muffled due to her stuffed up nose. “It’d be pretty fucked up if she didn’t know ‘bout this…”

Nero paused. “But…that’s not what’s upsetting you, is it?”

Nico shook her head. A heavy silence arose between them. Nero was the one to break it.

“Nico, please…tell me what’s wrong.”

Nico took another stuttered breath. She laughed ruefully. “Nothin’! Really. I’m glad we did this. Had the craziest sex I ever fuckin’ had that’s for sure. And now our bond is completely fortified and all that and you get to go back to Kyrie and I go home with the knowledge that our friendship is magic or whatever!”

She wanted her response to be lighthearted but it just came out sounding bitter and angry. Her face burned with shame. She turned away again, wanted to unplug the bath and drain away with the water. Nero brought his fingers up to turn the inventor’s face to his. She allowed him to but kept her gaze averted.

“C'mon, look at me,” Nero pleaded. Nico obeyed and his heart sank at the redness of her eyes, the deep pain within them.

“I thought…I thought this would help me get over…how I feel,” Nico began, her voice broken. “But obviously it didn’t. You’re engaged an’ I’m just — seems like — I’m just the girl your family likes enough to fuck.” She laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. “It’s whatever though…”

“No, it’s not,” Nero said, his tone hard. “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m just getting married — cuz — well, y’know —” He scratched the back of his head again and growled in frustration. “You really think I’d walk away from this acting like it didn’t happen?”

Nico remained silent. Nero made up for it. “Well, I'm not gonna do that. Human marriages have nothing on what we did. You just consummated a bond with me and my entire family — that means a whole fuckin’ lot in demon terms."

Nico snorted and couldn’t help the smirk that spread over her lips. She shook her head. “This is so goddamn weird…”

“Hey, you knew that going into this,” Nero chuckled. The inventor smiled at him and relief washed over Nero at the sight of it.

He leaned forward and kissed her, softly. He pulled back to lock eyes once again and his hand rubbed over the marks he, Dante and Vergil left on her neck.

“We’re bonded for life now cuz of this,” Nero said. “You’re stuck with me by your side. Them’s the rules.”

She wanted to laugh but more tears streamed down Nico’s face upon hearing those words. Nero kissed over them and Nico wrapped her arms around his neck. She prayed to the heavens, to _Sparda_  even that Nero wasn’t lying. Nico willed the self-doubt and angst within her away and focused on the present moment, on the rippling bath water and how Nero felt against her. Comfortable silence passed between them before the inventor decided on what she wanted to say.

“Nero,” Nico whispered softly. “Nero, I really like you…”

Nero kissed her neck and brought her in closer to him, leaned his forehead against hers. “I know. I really like you too, Nico.”

There was another word that could have been used but it would be too much, too powerful to say it. The breathy laughs and kisses they shared were enough to express what was between them. There would always be time to find the courage to say what they truly meant. For now, Nico and Nero smiled at one another and reveled in a bright moment that was theirs and theirs alone.  

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes sweat from brow* WOW, that was a challenge. I rewrote this three times trying to get the right tone I wanted so I hope it didn't end up being disjointed. I stan Nico/Nero hardcore to be honest, canon be damned. I read in somewhere on the DMC wiki that Nero regarded Kyrie as his most important "thing" (which is kinda fucked if you ask me) but I think he definitely sees Nico as a true partner and ride-or-die, romantic or otherwise. 
> 
> ANYWAY, hope ya'll enjoyed reading! For everyone else who submitted fic requests to me, worry not! I am still working on them. :3 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/terrorfille) | [tumblr](https://b0died.tumblr.com/)


End file.
